Mahou Shoujo Cross All-Stars
“Girls will kick your ass!” —The game's tagline is a beat-em-up game produced by Banpresto and published by Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch consoles. Released in Japan and Asian territories on December 10, 2019, celebrating the 65th anniversary of the Nakayoshi Magazine and the 15th anniversary of the ''Pretty Cure series, the game is a crossover between various "magical girl" anime and manga series released in Japan and the second installment of the ongoing ''Cross Crisis'' series. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and a Premium Anime Music Edition featuring vocalized themes and background music from the respective series. Development On January 18, 2019, Sam Imbecile, the director of the oncoming Namco X Capcom: Crisis, stated that he'll be directing another crossover game, this time centered around the "mahou shoujo" (magical girl) anime genre. Gameplay Cross All-Stars is a beat-em-up where the characters the player controls have to defeat enemies to gain experience, items and/or gold in order to progress in the stage and accomplish objectives to complete missions. There are 70 playable scenarios, with 30 side-quests scattered throughout the game. In a stage, players control a Squad, a team of a maximum of four assigned members. The player takes direct control of the Squad Leader, while the CPU is in charge of the three other members. In drop-in drop-out cooperative, four players can have the option to take control of each member of the Squad, split-screen. In addition to magical girls, some male characters are made available to be part of your Squad. Plot The magical girls are facing two grave looming threats at the same time: a Dark Cult making the lives of women hell for the sake of their "god" in the Earth's soil and an Aerogater alien invasion from beyond the stars. How will the strong beauties of justice, love and peace handle such predicament? Series List * Sailor Moon Crystal * Cardcaptor Sakura ** Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card * Pretty Cure ** Futari wa Pretty Cure *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ** Yes! PreCure 5 *** Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! ** Fresh Pretty Cure! ** HeartCatch PreCure! ** Happiness Charge PreCure ** DokiDoki Precure ** Suite PreCure♪ ** Smile PreCure! ** Go! Princess PreCure ** Mahou Tsukai PreCure ** Kirakira Precure a la Mode ** Star☆Twinkle PreCure ** HUGtto Precure * Septem Charm Magical Canan * Mahou Shoujo Ai * Magic Knight Rayearth * Tokyo Mew Mew * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Heroes Original Urara Route * Urara Ebihara / Dream Warrior Lovelette (Voiced by: Yūko Kaida) - She works at an all-boys school to pay the debts of her fiance who disappeared. * Fluppy (Voiced by: Sayaka Sasaki) - She is Urara's magical pet and Lovelette's adorable and loyal companion. * Asuka Okita / Hex Caster Magusan (Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura) - Gym teacher in all boy's school and a former lackey of Yuji Kijima before joining the side of the magical girls. Riko Route * Riko Ichinose / Mage Tagresia (Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa) - A former gravure idol, she works at an enlightenment agency, which is actually the Dark Cult in disguise, while searching for her missing sister. * Anna Ichinose / Princess Feonexia (Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi) - She is an aspiring gravure idol who looks up to her sister. * Kaori Sakaki / Magical Witch Xefia* (Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori) - One of the female instructors in the enlightenment agency, she takes the identity of a magical witch who fought the magical girls and their allies initially. By the near end of the Riko Route though, she defects and joins the heroines. Sailor Moon * Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon * Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter * Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto * Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask * Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon * Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter Cardcaptor Sakura * Sakura Kinomoto * Syaoran Li Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure * Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black * Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White * Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Saki Hyuuga / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mai Mishou / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Yes! PreCure 5 Fresh Pretty Cure! * Love Momozone / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Inori Yamabuki / Cure Pine * Eas / Setsuna Higashi / Cure Passion* * Wester* HeartCatch PreCure! Suite Precure♪ Smile PreCure! Go! Princess PreCure Star☆Twinkle PreCure Septem Charm Magical Canan * Chihaya Hiiragi / Carmaine * Sayaka Mizushiro / Cerulean Blue Mahou Shoujo Ai * Ai Kagano Magic Knight Rayearth * Hikaru Shidou * Fuu Hououji * Umi Ryuuzaki Tokyo Mew Mew * Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo * Lettuce Midorikawa / Mew Lettuce * Mint Aizawa / Mew Mint * Pudding Fong / Mew Pudding * Zakuro Fujiwara / Mew Zakuro * Ryo Shirogane * Quiche Ikisatashi* * Masaya Aoyama / Blue Knight* Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Villains Original * Sumarall (Voiced by: Yūki Kaji) - He is the true leader of the Dark Cult, working behind the shadows of even its highest members, and the "number one enemy" of the magical girl alliance. He believes firmly that men are superior over women and aims to create an , where all women have to serve and please men at all times. * Pergamum Judecca Gozzo (Voiced by: Shō Hayami) - He is the leader and commandment of the Aerogater Fourth Fleet of the Intergalactic Imperial Fleet who forged an alliance with Sumarall. At the time of the game's events, he was at war against the Zetsuborgs and forces of the Dotsuku Zone. * Zeshiraz (Voiced by: Shōzō Iizuka) - The god of the Dark Cult and the game's true antagonist and final boss, he is a Lovecraftian entity who feeds on the lust, greed and hatred of mankind. In PXZ3: Ultimate Edition, it would be revealed that he is similar to Dark Brain, as he is one of the Anti-Gods that exist beyond the physical multiverse. Urara Route * Tatsuya Kurose (Voiced by: Tomohiro Nishimura) - He is a leader of a group of delinquents in his school. * Yuuji Kijima (Voiced by: Takumi Yamazaki) - He is Urara's debt collector and the leader of a yakuza gang. Riko Route * Majima Zenko / High Warlock Doragolos (Voiced by: Naomi Kusumi) - He is the High Priest of the Dark Cult, working with his followers to defile the purity of women for their "god" Zeshiraz. * Tomoyuki Kaji / Warrior Kamezura (Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima) - One of Majima's followers. Soundtrack Opening Theme: * BREAK OUT ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: Voice Cast Reception The game sold 400,000 copies in Japan within two months. By March 2020, the number of copies sold within Japan and other countries in Asia reached 1,500,000. Gallery Trivia * The stories of some series featured in the game go differently here than in canon due to fan polls and interviews that were conducted for nine months before the game's release. The response of fans would reflect on the series' divergence on the actual story. ** For one instance, in the case of Tokyo Mew Mew, before the game's events, Masaya Aoyama, while in his Blue Knight form, was killed, trying defend Tokyo from a fleet of Aerogaters, one of the many that were sent all across the galaxy by Pergamum Judecca Gozzo. The Mews and Cyniclons were forced to work together and managed to barely repel the invasion in a bittersweet victory which left tens of thousands dead. Worse, the Blue Knight's death fully awakened Deep Blue who then became allies with the Dark Cult and the Aerogaters. ** While on the subject of Tokyo Mew Mew, Kisshu (Quiche) becomes a changed alien due to the experiences from the Aerogater invasion. He becomes less of a stalker and more of an understanding friend to Ichigo Momomiya, though he would still pull mischievous pranks on occasion. He eventually grows to become her new love interest to heal her from her depression over her late boyfriend's death. Because he shares the same voice actor as Shinpachi Shimura from Gintama, Quiche becomes subject to plenty of comic relief moments between Tokyo Mew Mew characters and other series' as well. He also has the tendency to yell either "DONDAKE!" or "HERPES! HERPES ME!" ** Although the music and attack animations from Magical Canan are adapted from the 2005 anime and the characters' voice actors reprise their roles, the character designs, relationships and storyline are based from the 2000 OVA (Septem Charm Magical Canan), mixed with a few elements from the anime. * The events of this game would have direct consequences to the narrative, eventually leading to Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, where some of the characters that appeared here would return. Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Beat-em-up Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Banpresto Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Sailor Moon Category:Pretty Cure Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Mahou Shoujo Ai Category:Magical Canan Category:Tokyo Mew Mew